Making Up For Lost Time
by Animouse03
Summary: After his adventure in time, Link was left in his small hut, a child again. Now that the world didn't need saving, what was left? [After OoT, LinkZelda, mentions of SheikMalon and SheikSaria]
1. A Tearful Goodbye

Making Up For Lost Time

Link floated next to Zelda in the Sacred Realm. A feeling of relief washed over him as he realized that it was over. It was all over. Ganondorf was dead and gone while his altar-ego Ganon was locked away in the Evil Realm. He looked at the Princess and smiled. She really was beautiful.

_Maybe we can be together now…_He thought. He moved closer to her and took her hands into his with a smile.

She smiled back and almost laughed.

"Thank you Link…Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus peace will once again reign in this world…for a time."

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Things will slowly start to go back to the way they were." Link said. "And everything will be good again."

Zelda sighed and looked down.

"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…"

Link furrowed his brow. "Don't talk like that Zelda." He said lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I was so young…" She continued. "I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." A small tear ran down her cheek.

Link reached forward and brushed it away before she continued.

"I dragged you into it, too."

Link shook his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and nodded. "Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…" She looked up into his eyes. "Link, you must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time."

He nodded.

"However," She paused and looked down. "by doing this, the road between times will be closed…"

Link looked down at her. He didn't like the way this was going. She looked back up at him with a soft smile across her face.

"Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

Link backed up slightly. "What?" He moved back to her. "Zelda…"

She looked into his eyes. He saw the hurt there, the same hurt that he felt, but he also knew she was right. He had missed so much time and the world had been through so much pain. Now that Ganondorf was gone, she could erase it all from time. The people in Hyrule would be able to live happy lives again. The castle would still be there, and even the King…the King wouldn't be dead and Zelda would have her family. Zelda…Link felt tears threatening to pour down his face but he held them back. He loved her so much. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

_Her family would make her happy._

He stood as straight as he could, considering he was floating, and nodded. Reaching into the pack that was under his shield, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and handed it to Zelda. She clutched it tightly to her chest and looked at Link in the eyes.

"When peace returns to Hyrule…It will be time for us to say good-bye…" The tears that were threatening to over take her beautiful eyes finally fell. Link felt his composure going but he held fast. He took in a deep breath and kissed Zelda's cheek.

She composed herself and smiled at him.

"Now, go home Link. Regain your lost time!" She looked down at the Ocarina in her hands. "Home…where you are supposed to be…" She looked up at him. "The way you are supposed to be…" Bringing the Ocarina up to her lips, she played the Song of Time.

The notes echoed through the air and Link could feel them surrounding him. His vision of Zelda became clouded and he could feel himself slipping further and further away from her. He was used to the magical power of the notes, but never before had they meant leaving behind something to precious. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he watched her finger fade into the light. Soon, it was gone completely and he was standing in the Temple of Time. Looking around he realized he was alone. He was half praying that Zelda would be standing behind a pillar, dressed as Sheik, there to give him some strange form of wisdom; but there was no one. He sighed and walked forward passed the Door of Time. He stood in front of the pedestal with the marble slot carved into it and the symbol of the Triforce on the front. Pulling his sword from the sheath on his back he looked at it with mournful eyes.

"You have been a trustworthy friend to me during this adventure." He said to the sword. Then, with a mighty heave, he shoved the sword back into its slot. His world again became clouded and he felt himself growing younger. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation over take him. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the castle courtyard with a very young Zelda staring at him. She smiled and for a moment, had an aged look in her eyes.

"Link…" She said.

He looked around and then at her.

"I suppose it's over then…isn't it?" He asked.

She nodded and moved aside. "Look in there." She pointed to the window.

Link remembered that window. It seemed like ages ago when the two of them watched Ganondorf bowing before the King in that window. He walked to it and looked inside. Instead of Ganondorf, three Gerudo women stood flanking Nabooru as they vowed their allegiance to the King of Hyrule. He smiled and turned to Zelda.

"We did it!" He whispered excitedly.

She nodded. "It's over. Ganondorf is gone…" She looked at Link for a long time and then giggled. "Well, I guess you should get home now."

Link nodded and slowly began walking down the stairs.

"Hey!" She called from behind him.

He stopped and turned around.

"Come back and visit me okay?"

Link smiled and nodded. Impa met him at the gate and she escorted him safely outside of the castle. They stood side by side on the drawbridge in silence.

"Link," She said at last. "I want you to know, that visiting the Princess will be difficult." She looked down at him. "For while Zelda and the rest of the Sages will have full memories of what has transpired, no one else will. You will not be recognized by the King of Hyrule as any form of hero."

Link nodded. "I understand."

She nodded. "I will not ask you to stay away from her…but I will ask you that you take care. If you are caught by the guards, there is nothing I can, or will, do for you." She looked down at him. "And there is not much that Zelda can do either."

Link nodded. "I'll be careful."

Impa nodded, and with a flash, she was gone and Link stood alone in the field. Navi flew around his head looking at everything she could.

"We're really back, Link!" She exclaimed.

Link nodded. "Yes…we are."

A nuzzling at his back shocked him and caused his to jump. He turned and laughed happily.

"Epona!" He exclaimed. The young horse stood rubbing her nose against the young hero's back. "Do you remember too?" He asked.

The answer was a happy neigh and a lick to the face.

Link laughed and hugged his horse. "I'm so glad!" He pulled back and looked at her. "Come on girl. Let's go home."


	2. Dinner Time!

Link rode through Hyrule's lush field happily celebrating the end of the war. In the distance he spotted Lon Lon Ranch. Picking up speed, he turned Epona and headed straight for the tall wooden barriers. He rode up the small hill leading inside and was met by the grumpy face of Ingo.

"Whaaat!" He shouted. "Where did you get that horse? That's ours!"

Link sighed inwardly.

_I guess I have to deal with the fact that Ingo hasn't been changed yet…_

He dismounted and turned to face his angry foe. "I found her outside. I was bringing her back."

"Well, you should just-"

"Ingo!"

Ingo paused and turned. A very irate Malon was walking towards the two. She stopped in front of Ingo and glared.

"You leave him alone!" She yelled.

Ingo began to argue but Malon held up one finger. Ingo huffed and stormed away. Malon turned back to Link and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Fairy Boy!"

Link chuckled, remembering the old nickname he had been given by her. It seemed like so long ago. "She's a good horse." Was his answer.

Malon giggled and nodded. "Hey, maybe you should stay for dinner!"

Link opened his mouth to answer when Malon grabbed him and dragged him into the house. Talon was sitting on the floor, dozing against the table surrounded by his hoard of cuccos when Malon and Link walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Malon shouted.

Talon jerked awake and looked wearily at his daughter.

"I told you to take the cuccos outside!" She shouted.

"Oh, well, uh, yes. Of course Honey. I'm sorry. I'll do that now." He said and jumped up.

While he shooed the cuccos out of the house, Malon turned to Link.

"So, where have you been, Fairy Boy? I haven't seen you around here in a long time."

_You have no idea…_Link thought.

"Oh, just here and there." He shrugged.

Malon giggled as Talon came back in, huffing and puffing, his overalls covered in feathers. "So," He coughed and feathers flew everywhere. "Who's hungry?"

Link lay back, completely stuffed, while Malon cleared the table. It felt like ages since he had eaten a home cooked meal. He watched Malon clean up and considered offering to help again. Then he remembered the large lump on the back of his head from his first attempt and changed his mind. He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to wander as he lay digesting. He thought about Kokiri Forest and all of his friends there. He would never hear the end of it from Mido if he returned like this. After all, it had only been a few weeks since he left as far as their concerned.

"You couldn't do it, could you." He'll say. "You may have a fairy but that doesn't mean you're a true Kokiri."

Link glared inwardly at the image of Mido in his mind.

_If only he knew…_

Link shook his head. Thinking of Mido was only upsetting him. He thought about the other Kokiri's. They were decent to him (_When Mido isn't around_) but none of them were really his friends. Did he even want to go back there? He spent his days and nights alone most of the time when he was growing up. Growing up. That was another thing. He would grow up and they would remain kids forever. He couldn't stay there, he wasn't one of them. Then he thought of Saria. She would be there, and she would remember what they had done together.

He smiled thinking of her. She was his best friend and he missed being able to talk to her. Ever since she was awakened as the Sage of the Forest temple, their relationship had changed. It was all business. He wondered if going back would change that. Did he want that to change? He knew that just before he left Kokiri Forest he was starting to develop feelings for Saria but when the Great Deku Tree asked for his help, he didn't have time to dwell on those feelings.

It felt weird to him to be thinking these things. After being an adult and not only understanding what it's like to be in love, but actually experiencing it, it felt weird to be back in his child body. He could still remember what it felt like to have romantic feelings for someone but now the thought seemed almost foreign to him, like it was something he saw in a picture. It was strange to him.

Thinking about the possibility of love brought his thoughts to Zelda. He could still remember the strong feelings he had for her as an adult but now, the thought of acting on them seemed wrong. It wasn't that the feelings had disappeared, but they were different. Part of him was still screaming at him that girls were icky and the other part was screaming about how wonderful they are and how much he needed to have one in his arms.

He shook his head and opened his eyes. Malon was still yelling at Talon about falling asleep at the table. He chuckled and stood up.

"I have to go." He said.

Malon and Talon both stopped and turned to face the small boy in green. Malon gasped and jumped over to him.

"Why?"

Link looked at her shocked. "I…I have to go home now. It's getting late."

"You…You can stay with us tonight!" She said.

Link blinked. "Uhh…I…" Malon was leaning into him with big puppy dog eyes. Link shook his head. "No, Malon. I can't."

_Maybe I could…I don't even know if I want to go back to Kokiri Forest yet…_his mind argued.

Malon looked at him with sad eyes and he groaned

"Alright Malon…I'll stay."


	3. Freedom

Link lay in the barn with an annoyed look on his face as he listened to the rain outside. Malon had thought it would be great fun for the two of them to sleep out in the corral under the stars. Link didn't care either way - He had slept in worst places than a corral - or at least he wouldn't have cared either way if it hadn't started pouring. Now he lay in the barn, completely soaked, while Malon bustled around trying to find blankets they could use as beds.

"Silly isn't it? That the rain started?" She laughed.

Link was not in a joking mood. He was tired, he was cold and now he was wet. Part of him, the part that was cold and wet, told him to get up and leave. He couldn't get any colder or wetter at this point and he just wanted to get some sleep. He wasn't in the mood for a "slumber party." Finally he rolled over, away from Malon, and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't long before he heard Malon plop down next to him and felt her finger in his back.

"Whacha doin?" She asked.

Link felt like slugging her. "Sleeping." He grunted.

"Oh…" She said and lay down. Seconds later she poked him again. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh…" She said and again lay down. "But what-"

Link rolled over so quickly it caused Malon to squeak. "No buts Malon! I'm tired and I want to sleep, please!" He shouted and rolled back over.

Malon was silent for a while and Link was afraid he hurt her feelings. He sighed and sat up turning to her. "I'm sorry Malon, I was just-" He looked down at her and saw her crying.

_Now you've done it…_He scolded himself. He leaned down and pat her shoulder. "I'm…I'm sorry Malon."

Malon looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I just wanted to talk…"

Link sighed. He was still really tired and very annoyed but he couldn't have her crying like that. He sat down and looked at her. "Fine…what do you want to talk about?"

Malon beamed and suddenly her tears stopped.

"So do you like horses? I like horses. Epona is my favorite but I like Biscuit too. Oh, have you ever seen a fairy. Oh wait you have a fairy of course you have. You know, I heard there are Great Fairies around here and that they help you when you need it and…"

Link's jaw hit the ground as he listened to Malon ramble on and on about nothing. Every time he would try to interject she would talk faster. Finally he resigned himself to nodding at random intervals and eventually he fell asleep where he sat.

He woke up with Malon muttering something about cuccos in the bathtub as she lay next to him. He rolled his eyes and his inner man told him to get up and run as fast as he could to get away from her but the gentleman in his told him he should at least let her know he was leaving. He reached forward and shook her gently.

"Malon…" He whispered. "Malon wake up."

The eight year old groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Link sitting over her and she smiled.

"Oh Fairy Boy, you're still here!" She sat up and took in a deep breath and Link suddenly felt fear clutch his heart as he realized she was going to start talking again.

"YesbutIhavetogo!" He shouted quickly before she could start.

She stopped and looked at him, "But…didn't you have fun last night?"

_Other than the fact I felt like strangling myself with a bridal? _Link thought gravely.

"Uh, yes, I did. But I have to go now. My friends will be worried." He said and stood up. He turned and walked out of the barn before Malon could complain and slammed right into the bulging belly of Talon. Link stumbled back and fell hard on his rear. Talon laughed heartily and reached down to help the boy up.

"Look here, Link." He said and Link realized he was holding the reigns of a horse, and not just any horse, it was Epona! "Link, I want to thank you for humoring my little girl." He handed the reigns over to Link with a smile. "Since you and Epona seem to get along so well, I want you to have her."

Link beamed and looked at his four-legged friend. He smiled warmly at Talon and laughed. "Thank you, Talon!" He smiled and hugged the man.

Talon laughed and playfully pushed the boy off.

"Anytime Link!"

Link smiled and then glanced over at Malon, who was only just starting to make her way over to him. Worried he would get stuck again, he mounted Epona, waved a quick goodbye to them both and rode off as quickly as he could. Feeling the fresh morning breeze whip his hair behind him made him smile. He loved the free feeling he got while riding. It was like being in another world. The feeling of riding clouded his thinking and before he knew it he was standing in front of Zora's Domain without realizing it. He and Epona paused and Link gazed down the long river path to Zora's Domain.

Maybe he could stay there. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Ruto certainly wouldn't have a problem with it, that's for sure. He thought about it and decided that he didn't want to follow up on the whole engagement idea. If he was going to marry anyone it would be…Link shook his head. Thinking of Zelda wasn't going to help him find a place to live. Gently nudging Epona forward he decided it was best for him to stay in Kokiri Forest, at least for a few more years. Then he would be old enough to get his own place in Karakiko; or better yet in Hyrule Castle Town.

_Too bad I can't live in Hyrule Castle…_Link shook his head hard. No, he can't think of Zelda. He sped up trying to run the thought of Zelda out of his mind. Before he even realized it, Epona had stopped and he was standing in front of the large tree trunk that led to the magical portion of the forest that led to Kokiri Forest. He took a deep breath and turned to Epona.

"Are you coming?"

Epona dug her hoof in the ground nervously but she nodded heavily just the same. Link smiled and patted her snout lovingly. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He said encouragingly before leading her through the tunnel. They reemerged into Kokiri Forest and were immediately surrounded by Kokiri children.

_Oh that's right, they've never seen a horse before, have they? _Link thought and smiled.

"This is Epona, everyone!" He said happily to his friends. He beamed as everyone pet her and fawned over her but frowned when he watched Mido walked towards them. The other Kokiri stopped talking and moved back to let him through. Mido stared at the horse in contempt and then turned to glare at Link.

"So this is what you were out doing? You went all the way out there for a stupid horse."

Epona reared up scaring all of the Kokiri children and making them run away. Mido even looked frightened as he backed away. Link calmed her down and turned to glare at Mido. Suddenly, he wasn't so scary anymore.

"Back off Mido!" Link shouted. "Just because your bigger than me doesn't mean you can pick on me." He said and led Epona passed him as Mido stood with his mouth hanging open.

Link smiled as he walked away suddenly feeling much, much taller.


	4. A New Mission

Link walked Epona through Kokiri Forest and smiled at all the old sights. It seemed like forever since he had been there. He could remember the smell of the trees, the sounds of the animals and various creatures, but most of all he remembered…

"Saria!" He smiled and ran to her with Epona in toe.

She was sitting at the base of his house and looked up when he called her. She smiled and met him half way.

"Link! You're back!"

Link nodded and leaned in to her. "You do remember…right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes," She whispered and glanced around at the others. "But no one else does. We can't let them know."

Link nodded.

Saria giggled and raised her voice again. "Great horse Link! Where'd you get it?"

Link smiled at his old friend and explained about Lon Lon Ranch, Talon, Ingo and excruciating detail about Malon. When he was finished she was smirking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I think she likes you." She said and turned on her heels walking back to his house.

"What?" Link chased her. "No, that's dumb."

Saria turned to him. "You know it's true. I can see it in your eyes."

Link sighed. "Well…maybe she does. But I don't like her!" He added with vigor.

"Of course not!" She smiled and lowered her voice again. "You're too busy with Princess Zelda to notice a lowly old farm girl."

Link blushed furiously. He knew she was right, why was he so embarrassed. By the goddesses, he hated being a kid.

"Yeah well…" He said and began tying Epona's reigns to the ladder leading to his front door.

Saria laughed and patted his back. "It's okay Link. There's nothing wrong with that." She leaned into him again and whispered in his ear. "You and I still have the mind sets of older people. Everyone else here doesn't. They wouldn't understand."

Link smiled at her and nodded. "Don't I know it." He finished tying Epona to the ladder and turned to Saria.

"So, you wanna do something?"

She smiled. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I…I don't know. What did we used to do?"

She laughed. "You mean you don't remember?"

He shrugged. "It feels like so long ago. So much has happened since then."

She nodded. "I know what you mean. Well, we could-"

"Saria, Saria!" Saria and Link turned to see Airell and Aislin, the two blond girls from the House of Twins, running towards them.

"Saria!" Airell smiled. "We have to show you something!"

"Yes, yes, hurry!" Aislin said.

Saria smiled apologetically at Link and ran off behind them. Link sighed and watched them run off. He could remember a time when that would have upset him, and made him feel lonely; but now he felt indifferent. He knew that he and Saria had a bond that none of the others could possibly have and that thought comforted him. He smiled to himself and began the short climb to his house.

He entered the front door and looked around. It was the same little hut he had left so long ago. He sighed and walked around, looking at the little knick-knacks he had collected over the years. Little rocks from within the Lost Woods, a few crystals he had found in the water, and even the small friendship necklace Saria had made him out of rope and rocks. He smiled at it and picked it up. Those were the good old days. He blinked and set it down.

"These are the good old days…" He said aloud. He shook his head. That was going to take getting used to.

He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. The familiarity of it warmed him from the inside out. He threw himself back on it and shouted as something hard and pointy stabbed him in the back.

"Ow!" He jumped up and rubbed his back. Frustrated, he ripped his shield off and threw it into the corner and lay down again. "Ow!" He checked again. This time he pulled out three medium sized stones: The Zora Sapphire, The Goron Ruby, and The Kokiri Emerald.

"The Spiritual Stones…" He whispered as he fingered them in his palm. He thought back to the adventures these stones had brought him on. He chuckled at the memories. All of the interesting people he had met because of it. He sighed and laid back with the stones in his hands. He bit his lip in thought.

"I should return these…" He sat up and looked at them. Now that Hyrule was no longer threatened, they were no longer needed. "They'll be safer back where they came from." He stood up and walked over to his shield. Picking up and securing it on his back again, he slid the stones into his pocket and climbed back down his ladder. When he reached the ground, a thought struck him. Who would take care of the Kokiri Emerald? The Great Deku Tree was dead.

_Or is he…_Link patted Epona's nose and ran down the path to the Great Deku Tree. No one was guarding it at the moment so he skillfully jumped across the small pond and ran down the path, avoiding the Deku Baba's as he went. He turned the corner and looked up at the mighty tree that remained. There, at the base, was the small Deku Sprout. Link laughed out loud and ran to it.

"Link!" It called when Link approached. "Wonderful, you're upharmed!"

Link nodded and knelt in front of the Sprout.

"Wonderful. Truly wonderful." It smiled.

"I…I just thought this should go back to you." He said and pulled out the Kokiri Emerald from his pocket.

The Sprout looked at it for a moment and then back to Link.

"Link, there is only one person I can think to care for the Spiritual Stone of the Forest."

Link blinked momentarily. "Who?"

"Why, the one person who has vowed to protect the forest. The Sage of the Forest."

Link smiled in understanding. "Of course…Saria!"

"Yes, Link." The Sprout said. "Give the stone to her. She will care for it until such time that it is needed again."

Link stood up and bowed to the tree. "Yes, Great Deku Sprout. I'll take t right too her." He said and ran out of the clearing.

_I have to find Saria!_


	5. A Royal Reunion

Link ran straight to Saria's house and knocked. There was no answer so he knocked again.

"She's not home!"

Link turned around and saw Mido standing over him. Link glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, for someone as _worldly_ as you, you sure are stupid." Mido glared.

"Nevermind, Mido." Link said and tried to leave when Mido grabbed his shoulder and threw him back into place.

"No one humiliates me in front of my friends." He growled.

Link glared and considered pulling his sword.

"I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Mido said and pulled his fist back for a strike.

Hundreds of battles taught Link to be ready for anything. He rolled out of the way, pulled his boomerang from his pack and threw it at Mido. It knocked him in the head and he fell flat on his face. The boomerang returned to Link, who stashed it and ran in the direction of the Lost Woods. Moments later he heard a very irate Mido shouting behind him.

Link disappeared into the large log tunnel with his mind racing. He had to find Saria and give her the stone. But Mido knew how to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow just as good, if not better, than he could. He could hear Mido catching up with him and he made a split decision by diving into the pool just outside of the meadow. He considered just hiding here until Mido passed but instead he swam to the bottom and went through the portal door. He emerged from the water on the other side and climbed out. He looked down into the water to see if Mido had followed and, satisfied that he was safe, he stood up. He turned around and looked up at the large waterfall that signified the start of Zora River and the entrance to Zora's Domain. He was partially dreading seeing Ruto again, but he knew that the Zora Sapphire belonged to her and her family. He sighed and walked forward to stand on the plaque in front of the waterfall. Digging around in his pack he found the Fairy Ocarina that Saria had given him. He smiled at it and brought it too his lips to play Zelda's Lullaby. As the notes filled the air, the waterfall parted revealing the hidden passageway into the Zora home. He put the Ocarina away and jumped across the gap and ran into the cave. Inside were hundreds of Zora's.

_At least their not frozen…_Link thought as he walked around the long path that led to King Zora's chambers. He waved to the friendly Zora's as he passed and remembered the diving games he would play with them.

_At least they remember that much…_

Link stopped at the foot of the long staircase and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly he carefully traveled the length of the stairs and stopped at the top. King Zora was in the middle of a very specific argument with Ruto.

"But he promised!" She was saying.

"Ruto, you can not marry the boy. He is not even our kind."

"But I want to Daddy, and he promised!"

Link swallowed and considered running in the opposite direction until Ruto turned and locked eyes with him. Link felt a cold shiver run down his spine as her face lit up.

"See Daddy! I told you he would come back! I told you!"

Link straightened up and walked forward to stand on the platform in front of the royals.

"I'm sure he's here for another reason, Ruto." The King turned to Link and smiled down at him. "What can I do for you, my boy?"

Link suddenly felt weak to his stomach. If receiving the Zora Sapphire was agreeing to marriage, then what would returning it mean. He placed a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out the stone.

"See Daddy! I told you he took it." Ruto said and winked at Link.

"I…I…" Link stuttered. "I just thought I would return this too you, King Zora." He said and held it out.

Ruto's face fell. "Link…you can't!" She turned and ran down the ramp and up to him. "You took it! You can't give it back."

"It's safer here with you." Link whispered to her.

Seeming to have ignored his answer she began to cry. "You can't do this to me!" She said and ran back up and out to Zora Fountian.

Link was beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong and Ruto couldn't remember what they had been through when King Zora broke his line of thought.

"I had a feeling it was all a misunderstanding. You're too young for marriage, aren't you, Link?"

Link looked up to the large fish and nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. I'm sorry I hurt her feelings."

King Zora shook his large head. "Oh, she'll get over it."

"Your Highness, would it be okay if I talked to her? Maybe to make her feel better?"

The King considered this and finally nodded. "Sure. Yes, you do that." He said and slowly moved out of the way to let him through.

Link ran up the path and after Ruto. When he emerged, he saw Lord Jabu-Jabu in his normal spot but no Ruto.

_On please no…_Link begged inwardly. He had nearly lost his lunch the last time he had to go inside Lord Jabu-Jabu and he did not want to do it again. He walked further into the fountain and saw Ruto sitting on the fallen tree over to the right of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Sighing with relief, Link jumped into the water and swam over to her. He climbed the tree and sat next to her in silence. She glanced over to him and then turned back to the water.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She whispered.

Link turned to her. "So you do remember."

Ruto nodded. "Yes, of course I do." She turned to him. "I was only playing out a part."

Link raised his brow. "What part?"

"The part of me, when I was younger." She turned and looked down into the water. "That and…"

Link looked at her. "…and…?"

She sighed. "And I was kinda hoping that if I acted that way, you would…" She trailed off.

Link sighed, seeing where this was going. He may be a kid now, but it didn't mean he was stupid. "You thought that act would make me like you?"

Ruto nodded. "I spent seven years waiting to marry you, Link. I thought for sure that you and I would be together forever." She turned to him. "Then you came back and…well…?"

Link blinked at her. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

She sighed. "I saw you with Zelda. In the Sacred Realm. I saw you." She turned back to the water. "You…You love her. Don't you?"

Link turned back to the water. He knew that when he was an adult he loved her more than anything, but now that he was a kid, his feelings were…strange. He knew he liked her, but as for the rest of it…He turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah."

Ruto nodded and a small tear fell into the water. "Before, I thought I could handle it. I mean, I was a Sage. I had other things to worry about. But…But then Zelda moved time back." She turned to him. I just thought that since there's no threat to Hyrule anymore that maybe we could…" She stopped and turned away from him. "But never mind."

Link groaned inwardly suddenly feeling much older than he was or ever had been. He stared out at the Fountain before him and felt at least a dozen emotions running through his head at once. He felt angry that he hurt Ruto. He felt relief that she understood. He felt confusion over his feelings for Zelda. And worst of all, he felt lost without her. He turned to Ruto and, after a moments hesitation, leaned over and kissed her cheek. Ruto blushed and turned to him. Link smiled.

"I'm sorry we're can't be married." He stood up. "But maybe we can be friends." He said and offered her his hand.

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and standing. "Yes. Friends." She said and they shook.

From his pocket, he again pulled the small blue stone. He placed it in her hands and smiled. "You can take care of it better than I can. Besides," He chuckled. "We probably don't want the Spiritual Stone and the Triforce of Courage to be in the same place at the same time."

She giggled and shook her head. "No, probably not."

The two exchanged looks of friendship before Link dove off of the log and began swimming back to the shore while Ruto stared after him, clutching the stone to her chest.


	6. I Have a Friend In You

Link waved goodbye to King Zora and his subjects before jumping back across the gap and landing on the platform that signified the start of the long river. He glanced over to the portal he had used to escape Mido. He could go back to the forest now. Maybe he'd find Saria. He shook his head. No, it was better to give Mido a little more time to cool off. He began walking down the path along side the river then he stopped.

"Epona…" He had left her tied up in the forest. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't call her. She was stuck. He glanced back at the portal again and sighed. He couldn't leave her there. What if Mido decided to get even and tried to do something to her? Link ran back to the water hole and jumped in. He dove to the bottom and entered the portal. Reemerging into the forest, he shook himself dry as best he could and, instead of heading towards the Sacred Forest Meadow, he turned and ran back to Kokiri Forest. When he got there he peered over the ledge to make sure Epona was safe. She was happily grazing on the over grown weeds that surrounded Links house. He sighed and smiled.

He stood to jump down when somebody grabbed him from behind. Before he knew what to think, he was whirled around and punched hard in the face. He recoiled and lost his balance, falling from the cliff and landing in front of his house. Epona jerked her head up and tried to move next to him, but her reigns held her back.

Link groaned as a sharp pain traveled from his back to his legs. He was sure that something was broken because he couldn't even move without an excruciating pain shooting through his body. He looked bleary-eyed up at the top of the cliff and saw Mido laughing manicly. The older boy jumped down from the cliff and stood over Link.

"That'll teach you something." He sneered.

Link gathered all his strength and pushed himself away from the sneering face. Mido glared and shouted.

"I didn't say you could go!" He pulled his foot back and let it loose into Link's side.

Link gasped as the air was kicked out of him. He coughed and moaned as he tried to get away.

"Come back here!" Mido shouted and continued to kick him in the side and the head.

Link curled up in a ball trying to avoid any serious damage as tears poured from his eyes. This battle wasn't like the ones he had been in before. Those people were his enemy and he felt no remorse over their deaths. This was one of his peers. He couldn't kill him. The Great Deku Tree wouldn't want him too. The only thing he could do was sit there and take it.

"You like that, don't you!" Mido shouted as he sent kick after kick to Link's broken body.

"Saria…Epona…" Link moaned. He wanted desperately for someone to hear him and help him. Where were the other Kokiri's? Why wasn't someone doing something?

Link felt another kick make contact with his back and an ear splitting crack echoed through the forest. Link yelled in pain as his tears clouded his vision. He watched Mido pull his leg back again and he shut his eyes to avoid seeing the pleasure on his face, but the blow never came. Instead, he heard Mido shout and heard a loud _bump_! Link opened his eyes and, through his tear stained face, saw Mido sitting on the ground trying desperately to catch his breath. Confused, Link turned around and saw Epona standing protectively over Link's shattered body.

"Epona…" Link moaned. She had chewed through her reigns and kicked Mido hard in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

She nuzzled Link's face and then, with his fragile help, lifted him onto her back. She ran as fast as she dare without knocking him off, to the log that led out of the forest. Link wasn't sure where she was going, and to be honest, he didn't care. He was just grateful to be out of Mido's reach. Link closed his eyes and rested his head against Epona's soft mane as they rode for what felt like an eternity. When they finally stopped, Link felt himself being lowered to the ground.

It wasn't until he felt Epona digging in his pack that he opened his eyes. He felt far too weak to speak, so he just watched as Epona dug her snout into his pack. Link looked up and realized they were standing just to the left of Hyrule Castle Town. Turning back to Epona, he watched her in fascination as she dug through his items. Moments later, she pulled out one of his bombs and Link gasped when he realized it had lit itself. He was trying with all of his strength to throw the bomb away but Epona fought him off and walked with the bomb a little ways away. Link followed her with his eyes and realized she was placing the bomb near a boulder.

_What is she doing?_ Link thought.

He watched as Epona stood next to him and waited for the bomb to go off. Once it did, it revealed a hole and Link realized that it was the entrance to the fairy fountain he had come across in his travels. He smiled and looked up at her.

"Th-Thank you…Epona…" He moaned.

She snorted and gently pushed him to the hole. Since she was too big to fit, she had no choice but to let him take it from here. Link rolled sloppily into the hole and the magic from the fountain helped him to fall gently. Once inside, he looked up and watched the fairies fly in the distance. Gathering all his strength, he pulled himself slowly over to the fountain. Every nerve in his body screamed in pain with every inch. He wasn't sure how, but he finally made it to the water and he collapsed, rolling into the center. The fairies all gasped and surrounded him, darting all around his wounded body.

Link could feel his bones mending and his cuts healing. Slowly, he sat up and watched the fairies finish their work. He stood and bent his arms and legs experimentally. He laughed out loud when he realized he was one hundred percent again.

"Thank you, Fairies!" He called to them all as they danced around him.

"Anything for you, Link." One said.

"Yeah, you saved Hyrule." Said another.

"We'll always help you!"

Link smiled at them all. "I can't thank you enough." He walked out of the water and turned back around. Glancing into the water again he realized that it was stained with his blood. He frowned and looked at the fairies. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" They said and, flying in circles around the bloody water they changed it back to clear.

Link smiled. "Wow…" He looked back at them and nodded. "Thanks again!" He waved and ran back to the hole to comfort his worried friend.


	7. A Surprising Encounter

Emerging from the hole with an enthusiastic leap, Link smiled at Epona, who had been pacing back and forth.

"Hey girl!" He said.

Epona stopped pacing and her head flew up to gaze upon her partner. She walked swiftly to him and nuzzled her nose against him. Link laughed and hugged her in return.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, girl." He said and looked at her. "You saved my life." He leaned down and kissed her snout and smiled. "Come on, let's go to Death Mountain."

Epona agreed by letting Link climb onto her back and the two were off. They galloped merrily around the castle and across the field, heading to the large cliff face along the eastern side of Hyrule Field. Epona slowed as they approached the small river that fed into the moat around Hyrule Castle Town and carefully crossed the small stone bridge. Galloping over to the large stairway that was cut into the cliff, Link leaned over to look her in the eye.

"Can you make it up the stairs? Or am I on my own?"

Epona didn't respond and Link dismounted.

"It's okay, I understand. You can just have fun out here in the field. I'll be back soon." He smiled and waved goodbye to his faithful friend as he ran up the long stairway heading to Karakiko Village.

Link entered the village and smiled. It had been a long time since he had been in the peaceful and busy place. The young Hylian walked casually through the people, taking in all of the sights. The merchants were advertising their wears, the cuccos were clucking happily in their pen and the carpenters were shouting at one another while carrying tools and wood around the center of town. Link wondered what that building would become now that Hyrule Castle Town would not be evacuated. Staring at the half constructed building and walking at the same time proved to be a bad idea. Not paying attention to where he was going, Link suddenly slammed into something soft and solid. He turned quickly and gazed straight into dark red eyes. Backing up, Link realized those eyes belonged to a young blond boy. In his surprise, Link backed right over a cuccos and landed hard on his rear. The boy chuckled and knelt next to the young hero.

"You okay?" He asked.

Link shook off the shock of the fall and nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry for running into you." Link apologized.

The boy waved it off and stood. "Eh, it's okay."

Link smiled and finally let himself look over the boy. He looked to be about his age and his hair fell in soft spikes around his face. He was thin – though not unhealthily so – and much shorter than Link himself. Link felt that his appearance was strangely familiar, though he couldn't place the face.

"So," The boy said, throwing Link out of his wonderings, "Are you new in town?"

Link smiled personably and shook his head. "No, I'm just passing through."

The boy eyed Link for several minutes and raised an eye brow. "Passing through?" He asked suspiciously and started to look behind Link.

Link, confused, turned around to look behind him. When he saw nothing there, he turned back. "What are you looking for?"

"Your parents." The boy answered. He turned back to Link and smirked. "Because I know you can't be here by yourself."

Link chuckled. "Actually, I don't have any parents."

The boys face fell and he gazed at Link as someone would gaze at a wounded puppy. "Oh…" He muttered. "I…I'm sorry."

Link shook his head. "No, don't be. I'm fine."

The boy looked unsure. "I…I just didn't want to…well, I'm sorry if I insulted you is all."

Link smiled. "No, you didn't. It's okay."

The boy shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but at Link.

"You want to know why I don't have parents, don't you?" Link asked with a smirk.

The boy nodded. Link sighed.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Link explained how his father was killed and his mother was wounded. He told the boy how his mother left him with the Great Deku Tree for safe keeping and how he was raised in the forest.

The boy stood with wide eyes the whole time, hardly even blinking, until Link finished.

"…and I've been there ever since." He smiled.

The boy blinked and smiled. "Really? Wow! That's so cool!"

Link chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I like it.

Just then, a very large woman exited from the house that Link remembered being the House of the Skulltula's.

_Hmm, the curse must have disappeared along with Ganondorf…_Link thought.

The woman looked around and finally locked eyes with the two boys. She opened her mouth and shouted,

"Sheik! Hurry up and get that water!"

Link's jaw hit the floor an he stared at the woman.

_Did she just say…_

The boy turned to Link with an annoyed look on his face and sighed. "Sorry, I have to go." He waved and turned, running to the well. He stopped midway and turned back. "Hey, maybe we can hang out later today!" He said before turning back to the well.

Link felt faint. He blinked several times and dug his fingers into his ears to make sure they were working properly. When he found no problem with his ears, he reached down and pinched his thigh as hard as he could. When a throbbing pain spread through his leg, he knew he must be awake. He watched the boy struggle with a large bucket, spilling water as he went, as he approached the house where the woman had shouted. Link opened and closed his mouth several times as he watched the small blond disappear behind the door.

"Was that really…Sheik?"


	8. The Past, Rewritten

Link sat on the ground, his brain working in several different directions, in an attempt to make since of what just happened.

"I thought…" Link said aloud, "that Sheik was only a disguise that Zelda used to hide from Ganondorf." He grew silent for a moment, thinking. "But that boy is named Sheik…" He thought some more.

Shaking his head, he stood up and began running as fast as he could to the exit of town.

_I think it's time to visit Zelda…_He thought as he ran.

Emerging from the town, Link found Epona grazing near the river. He ran to her and, without an explanation, mounted her and kicked her sides. She reared back in shock but quickly rode in the direction Link indicated. She knew after so long that Link knew what was best and it was better to just do as he asks. Link rode hard across the bridge on his way to the front draw bridge of Hyrule Castle Town. His mind was racing, if possible, even faster than his horse was.

_Why didn't she tell me? What is it that she hasn't told me? Maybe it was just a coincidence…_

Without stopping, Link drove Epona straight across the bridge into the town. Carefully avoiding the busy townsfolk, Link rushed through the streets heading for the castle. He halted Epona just before turning the corner leading to the castle gates. He dismounted and quickly began climbing the vines that led to the small landing just opposite of the castle. He paused just before emerging over the cliff.

_This is stupid…_He thought.

"This is stupid." He said aloud. He let go of the vines and jumped to the ground. "They can see me…" He slumped down against the wall and sighed.

_I'll have to wait until night…_He thought.

He looked up at Epona who was looking at him strangely. He chuckled to himself and slapped his forehead.

"Oh that's right, I never explained did I?" He smiled, "I'm sorry, Girl." She settled in next to him and he rubbed her neck. "I need to talk to Zelda. Something weird happened in town…" He said and explained the strange occurrence.

Epona listened carefully, and when Link finished she whinnied and laid her head in his lap.

"My thoughts exactly." Link muttered and leaned against the hard rock.

Link's eyes fluttered open to pitch blackness and he started. Epona was asleep next to him when Link stood up. He looked around and squinted in the dark.

_Where's the moon?_ He thought.

He looked up and sighed.

_Must be a new moon…this might work to my advantage…_He pat Epona's head once before climbing up the vine once again. This time he didn't stop, and crept slowly across the cliff edge over to the guard house. He could hear several guards talking inside as he crept to the small sun roof. On his stomach, he crawled as far away from the light as he could so he wouldn't be seen and he listened carefully to make sure none of the guards were about to leave.

"Have you heard the news?" One guard was saying.

"No, what news?"

"Apparently Princess Zelda has found herself a suitor."

Link, who was carefully climbing down the side of the hill, stumbled and nearly let go before he steadied himself. He froze and listened carefully.

"A suitor, eh? Well, who's the lucky lad?"

"No one knows. Folks say they seen him sneaking out of the palace not two nights ago."

Link's eyes widened. They were talking about him!

"Well, what makes ya think he's her suitor? What if he's just a common thief?"

"Because, I got sources that say they saw him and the Princess conversing in the courtyard."

Link felt faint. If someone had seen him in the palace, then that meant security would be tightened now. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy has he had hoped.

"Well, what if you're wrong about that? What if he was just trying to kidnap her?" The guards continued.

Link temporarily ignored the fact that the guards were talking to nonchalantly about their princess being kidnapped and listened carefully instead.

"Because, haven't you seen the way the Princess has been walking around lately? She's all…happy! I mean more so than usual!"

Link felt his heart skip a beat. He made Zelda…happy? Deciding he had risked enough of his time, he finished climbing down the hill and, after checking that the door was securely shut, he ran across the road over to the base of another, larger hill. He peaked around the corner and saw two guards conversing with each other on the path. Their backs were turned to him so he carefully snuck up the hill and looked over. Several more guards we placed around the grounds than there was during his last visit. He carefully mapped out their rounds and then ran straight for the closest tree. He made it without much incident but then things began to get complicated.

The guards, having heard his footsteps, were currently on their way over to him. Link panicked. There was no where for him to run; they were closing in on him from all sides. He did the only thing he could do: He scrambled up the tree as fast as he could and sat uncomfortably in the thickest part of the branches. He could hear his heart pounding in his head as he watched the guards approaching. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and watch despite his child-like instinct to cower.

The guards gathered around the tree trunk talking quietly to each other. Link held his breath. He thought for sure he was sunk this time. Then, over near the palace gates, Link heard a loud crack and saw a bright light. The guards gasped and jumped. Quickly they all ran over to the sound, completely forgetting about the tree and the small green clothed boy inside it. Link praised the goddesses for the distraction and, without questioning it, he dove from the tree and sprinted across the lawn and over to the stone ladder he had used the first time he snuck in. He climbed to the top and hid behind the small gossip stone that was there.

He watched the guards search the small area for the light and then gasped when he realized they were heading straight for him. Before he could even breath, another crack sounded, this time over near the tree he had just vacated. The guards again rushed to the tree and Link, temporarily forgotten, jumped from the cliff and silently slid into the water of the moat. He submerged himself and swam as quickly and quietly as he could over to the other side of the gates. Poking his head up from the water and over the ledge, he sighed with relief when he saw that the guards were still investigating the tree. Taking another quick look around, Link jumped from the water and ran down to the milk crates he, himself, had moved to provide passage to the small drain pipe on the side of the castle. Thanking his lucky stars that they were still in the correct position, Link jumped from the crates landing neatly in the drain pool. He knelt down and crawled carefully through the hole into the castle courtyard.

Emerging a sight came to his eyes that made him want to faint. Two guards were standing right at the entrance to the hedge maze. Link silently cursed himself for being seen the first time and quietly ran to the barrels that were sitting next to the wall. He watched the guards for several minutes, hoping – praying – that they would leave, but no; they remained still. As though the goddesses themselves were listening, another loud crack sounded right by the entrance of the pipe he had just come out of. The guards ran to it and Link, not wasting any time, ran past them and into the maze. The maze hadn't changed and so Link found it easy to sneak past the men that patrolled there. Running past the last few guards, Link found himself, once again, in the small garden where he met Zelda for the first time; only this time, it was empty.

Link sighed and slumped down in the grass. He hadn't really expected her to be standing there staring into the window like before, but he didn't know any other way into the castle. At a complete lost for what to do, Link stood and turned to make his way out of the castle. Behind him came another crack, only softer this time. He jumped and turned around, drawing his sword. Impa stood behind him with a smug look on her face. Link sighed and sheathed his sword.

"You look lost, little boy." She winked.

Link smirked. "I guess I should thank you. You probably did the distracting I needed didn't you?" Link asked.

Impa nodded. "Yes, I saw you asleep just outside the gates and I assumed you were going to attempt a visit."

Link blushed slightly at having been caught napping.

"You must realize that I can not always be there to protect you when you want to sneak in."

Link nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

Impa nodded. "Yes. I would hope so."

Link remained silent for a moment, slightly intimidated by the tall Sheikah woman. Finally she spoke.

"Do you want me to fetch Zelda?"

Link looked up at her and nodded sheepishly. Impa smirked and chuckled softly.

"You mustn't be shy, Link. It does not become the Hero of Time." She teased as she walked away to find Zelda.

Link glared after her. He wasn't really mad at her, he was madder at himself. After everything he'd been through, he was still frightened of her. He shook his head harshly and again slumped to the grass. His thoughts traveled back to the reason he was here.

_That boy in the village…He couldn't have been Sheik…_Link reasoned with himself. _But…he was so familiar…_

He frowned and threw himself back. He stared up at the stars and tried to make since of things. Sheik was not real. Sheik was the disguise used by Zelda to hide from Ganondorf. He knew this for a fact. Or did he? Was if only Zelda the last time they met? In the Temple of Time? Or perhaps it was never her. Maybe this boy just used his magic to change places with Zelda when she was ready. Link furrowed his brow in frustration.

_Zelda will know…_His brain reasoned.

"Zelda will know…" He said aloud.

"I will know what?"

Link sat up and found himself staring into the same blue eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago and suddenly all words left him. He felt himself blushing as she stared at her. She seemed to since it and she smiled. She sat down next to him and blushed.

"I'm really glad you came back, Link." She said.

Link smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too." Suddenly the he felt a hard thump on the back of his head. Navi flew out and glared at him.

"Link…you came here for a purpose."

The light bulb in Link's head suddenly turned on. He turned to Zelda and suddenly looked serious.

"Zelda…" He started. He wasn't quite sure how to word this, "something happened to me in Karariko Village." He said.

She blinked and became concerned. "What happened? You're not hurt are you?"

Link shook his head. "No. I'm not hurt. But I had to ask you a question."

She nodded and bore into his eyes with her own. Link found himself temporarily hypnotized. Shaking off her stare, he continued.

"I ran into a boy…literally…and his name…" He trailed off.

"His name was what, Link?" Zelda asked.

"His name…his name was Sheik." He stated matter-of-factly.

Zelda's eyes suddenly widened and she turned very quickly to Impa, who was still standing behind her. Impa sighed and looked down at the two children.

"Impa…I thought he was dead?" Zelda said.

Link blinked. "Wait a minute…you mean Sheik is real?"

Zelda turned to Link with sad eyes. "Well…sorta."

Link raised a brow.

Zelda sighed and leaned in closer. "Well, you see…" she stuttered, not sure how to explain.

Impa sat next to them and raised a hand. "I will explain."

Zelda closed her mouth and nodded, sitting back to let Impa take over. Link turned to him and watched as she settled herself. She sighed deeply and turned to look at Link.

"Sheik was the son of my sister." She said. "His mother was killed when he was just a baby and I was left with the responsibility of raising the boy."

Link nodded, eager to know more.

"When Sheik was the age of two, Zelda was born and it was my duty to become her caretaker as part of my oath to serve the royal family of Hyrule. However, I could not raise Sheik and Zelda at the same time."

Link blinked. "Why not?"

"Sheik was not my child. He was the child of my sister therefore castle law forbids it. I would not question the rule of the king."

Link knew it was true. Impa was very faithful to her order.

"Because I could not continue raising Sheik, I was forced to find him a foster mother. And I did." She paused and sighed. "Link, do you know the House of the Skulltula?"

Link nodded, remembering the eerie feeling of the cursed family.

"I entrusted Sheik to their care. They were a loving family and I knew they would raise him well."

Link blinked. "Yes, that's the house I saw the boy run into in the village!"

Impa nodded. "Indeed. He lived there quite happily for many years. He and Zelda often played together when they were young."

Zelda nodded and Link blinked.

"However," Impa said and Link turned back to her. "The family grew slowly more selfish."

Link nodded, remembering the story.

"Sheik came to me, informing me of their ways. He was not corrupt as they were. When they had finally become so greedy that even Sheik was suffering, the goddesses cursed them."

"Yes," Link said. "I remember them telling me the story."

Impa nodded. "Yes, well, Sheik…Sheik was a very brave and a very caring person. He knew that they got what they deserved, but he also knew that he wanted to help them."

Zelda wiped a small tear from her eye as Impa continued.

"Sheik vowed to find and destroy all of the gold skulltula's to save his foster family."

"What…happened?" Link asked, assuming the worst.

"He was killed by the monsters in the Shadow temple."

Link's eyes widened and he gasped. "He went to the shadow temple! But I barely got out of there and I was grown up!" He gasped.

Impa nodded. "Yes. He was very ambitious and he knew there were gold skulltula's inside. I tried to get to him…but it was too late."

Zelda held back a sob while Impa ignored the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Link looked down into his lap for a moment. "So…he was killed." He looked back up. "When did this happen?"

"It happened before you came to us…by about two days."

Link looked down again. "So…two days before I came to you…" He jerked his head up again. "But he's alive!"

Impa nodded. "Yes. You healed the family from the curse when you were an adult. Because of that, they were healed in the past when Zelda erased everything with the Ocarina of Time."

Link again looking to his lap. He saved them. He saved Sheik.

"So…" He said trying to talk out his confusion. "When you two fled the palace…"

"Zelda used what magic she had at the time to make herself look like Sheik. Since she and I were the only ones who knew that Sheik had been killed, we passed her off as the real thing."

Link was starting to understand. He looked up and smiled. "That's brilliant!" He exclaimed.

Zelda smiled and giggled and even Impa seemed pleased. The Zelda turned to Impa, slightly shocked. "So that means Sheik is alive again?"

Impa smiled and nodded. "Yes, Princess. You're playmate is alive."


	9. Making Decisions

Link stood and paced the garden courtyard, thinking. Zelda had suddenly become very interested in a rose pedal and Impa was staring at Link. He finally stopped and turned to Impa.

"So…what do we do? Just pretend nothing has happened?"

Impa nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm afraid so. Sheik will have no memory of the curse, or of even going to the Shadow Temple. Neither of you must tell him anything."

Zelda nodded and Link crossed his arms over his chest. "This…is weird." He sat down.

Zelda turned to him. "I'm sure it must be…I'm…I'm sorry for not telling you before. I just couldn't, not if I was going to keep my cover."

Link nodded. "I understand." He looked down in his lap. "Zelda?" He asked.

Zelda looked at him. "Yes, Link?"

Link looked up to meet her eyes. "What's he like? Sheik, I mean. Is he like you? I mean…is he like the you when you were him?" Link paused. That even confused him. "What I mean to say is-"

Zelda giggled. "Actually, yes. I mean, maybe not the same. But if I was going to make anyone believe I was Sheik, I had to act like him. I knew him well enough that I could do it quite easily."

Link nodded. "So…So this will be like…like I already know him…"

Impa knelt next to Link. "Yes, it will. But you must keep the secret. You must Link."

Link nodded and stood up. "I'll keep it. I promise." He said and turned to leave.

Zelda stood. "Where are you going?"

"I have to return the Goron Ruby to Death Mountain. The Great Deku Sprout told me they would be safer if they were with their owners again." He said over his shoulder as he walked to the exit.

"Oh…" Zelda jumped up and ran after him. "Okay, but be careful." She said and kissed his cheek.

Link felt his cheeks flush and he looked down, suddenly very shy. "I…I will." He said and quickly ran back down the path. This turned out to be a very bad plan as it seemed that getting out of the palace was much harder than getting in. He finally managed it just as the sun was going down and he was exhausted.

"This…is…stupid…" He panted as he tried to catch his breath after just outrunning a guard who thought he was chasing a lizard.

Suddenly a thought struck him. "It probably won't work…but…" He reached into his pack and pulled out the fairy ocarina. He looked at it for a moment then brought it to his lips. Softly and slowly he played one of his favorite songs: The Bolero of Fire. The notes echoed through the deserted town and when he lowered the ocarina from his lips, he paused. After a moment of silence, Link lowered the ocarina sighed.

"I didn't think it would work…this ocarina doesn't have magic…" He placed the ocarina back into his pack and began walking through the town. The dogs were just starting to come out and Link smiled as he watched them play. He reached the drawbridge and suddenly felt discouraged. He forgot that they locked it up at night. He sighed and leaned against it.

"I'll just…wait till morning." He said and closed his eyes.

He woke the next morning on the floor. A guard was staring at him curiously. Link blushed and stood up.

"You alright boy?" The guard asked.

Link nodded. "Yes…Yes I'm fine. I must have…fallen asleep."

The guard looked like he was about to lecture him so Link turned and ran outside. "Thanks though!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran. Epona was just a few feet away, grazing happily, when Link ran up. She nuzzled him affectionately before he mounted her and they rode off to Karakiko Village. Without waiting to see if he could find Sheik again, Link ran through the town and straight to the closed gate.

_Oh no…what if he doesn't let me through?_ He thought suddenly. He ran to the man who looked down at him and smiled.

"Oh it's you! The boy who brought me the Keaton Mask!" The guard laughed heartily. "Goin' p the mountain, eh? Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya!" He laughed again and tapped his spear on the ground. The gate opened slowly and Link felt a wave of relief flow through him.

He waved personably at the guard and ran up past him and up into the mountains. The dangers were still there, as Link quickly learned when a large Red Tektite decided to jump on him from the upper cliff. Link screamed and rolled as the large leg sliced right through the skin on his arm – luckily his shield protected his back. He quickly pulled his sword and shield and stood in front of the beast as he turned, preparing for another attack. Before it could turn full circle, Link pounced and with a couple of slices, the creature laid motionless a trail of green blood running from the gaping wounds.

Link sighed and collapsed on his knees a moment to rest. He looked down at his arm, which was bleeding freely. It stung, but he'd seen worse. He ripped the bottom of his tunic and wrapped his arm tightly to stop the bleeding. Once he had it tied off, he sheathed his sword and continued running up the mountain, this time much more careful.

He knew he was drawing closer to the home of the Goron's when he heard the familiar tumbling sound. Turning the corner, he spotted Dodongo's Cavern surrounded by several Gorons, one of which happened to be Darunia. Link smiled when he spotted his old friend and ran to him.

"Hurry now, we must get the harvest. You know rocks are better when they're fresh!" Darunia was shouting. He turned when he heard Link approach and smiled.

"Ahh! Brother Link!" He smiled and held his arms wide.

Link hesitated and didn't come any closer. Darunia, not getting the hint moved forward and embraced the boy in a tight bear hug. Link choked and Darunia laughed.

"It's good to see you, Brother!" He said and finally let the boy go.

Link collapsed to the ground holding his chest as he tried to breathe again. He panted several times, trying to make words form, but when he couldn't, he just held up the Goron Ruby to Darunia.

"Ahh!" He said and took the stone. "Wonderful! Look everyone! Brother Link has returned the Goron Ruby!"

The other Goron's began cheering loudly and began to approach Link to thank him. Link shouted and backed up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" He shouted and ran in the opposite direction, back down the cliff. He stopped when he saw the carcass of the Tektite and sighed. "I love those guys…but they're dangerous…" He shook his head and walked the rest of the way down the mountain.

Link reemerged in Karakiko and looked out at all of the busy people. He smiled. It was nice to look out at the people and know they were living lives without fear of Ganondorf. He walked happily back into the village but paused at the large staircase leading back to the center of town. Over by the well, Sheik was, again, filling a large bucket. How much water did they need anyway? Link hesitated slightly, thinking.

When he first met Sheik…or who he thought was Sheik…they were in the Temple of Time. He had just been awakened after seven years of slumber and Sheik told him that Saria was in danger. Link remembered being slightly confused by the way the boy spoke, always in riddles and such. He wondered if that was the Zelda part…or if Sheik would really do that one day.

When Link found out that Sheik was in fact Zelda in disguise, he remembered being disappointed. He was hoping that Sheik was a real boy because he had never had any male friends. His only true friends were Saria, Epona, Navi and Zelda. He had hoped that Sheik could be his friend too. Link smiled. This was his chance to have a male friend. Watching the young blond stumble through the town with the bucket of water Link made a decision: Sheik would be his friend. Smiling with the thought, Link ran down the stairs heading straight for, what he hoped, would be a new best friend.


	10. Home Sweet Home

Link smiled as he approached Sheik. "Hi!" He called as he got closer. "Need a hand?"

Sheik looked up and smiled, nearly spilling the water all over the ground. "Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks!"

Link grabbed hold of the bucket on one side while Sheik held it on the other. "Thanks, man. This thing is heavy."

"Why do you need so much water?" Link asked.

"Mr. Tulla is taking a bath…" He replied with a sneer.

"But does he need this much water? You must have been hauling it for at least…" Link thought. "thirty minutes!"

Sheik nodded. "I know. Sometimes I wish those other kids would do some more work. I pretty much do it all." He paused and looked around. "But don't tell anyone I said that." He added in a whisper.

Link nodded. They set the bucket down in front of the door and wiped their brows. "Wow, that's heavy." Sheik sighed and walked to them door. "Hey, you wanna come in?"

Link smiled and nodded, following Sheik inside the small house. "I'm back with the last bucket!" Sheik called.

"Well it's about time!" The large woman that Link remembered from before came bustling through them and picked up the large bucket and walked back inside.

Sheik smirked and motioned for Link to come closer to him. Link leaned in to the smaller blond to listen.

"She's a little cranky. My aunt came by a minute ago and told her that she couldn't have my inheritance just because she was taking care of me."

Link blinked. "She wanted your inheritance?"

Sheik nodded. "Yeah. Of course, she doesn't realize what my inheritance really is. She thought it was money or something." He chuckled. "See, my aunt is the guardian of the Princess."

Link nodded. "Yeah, Impa." He said and then slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said.

Sheik blinked. "You know my aunt?"

_Oh well, too late now…_Link thought. He nodded. "Yeah, I met her when I met Zelda."

Sheik's eyes widened for a moment. "You're friends with Zelda? Me too!" He smiled. "How long have you known her?"

_Years…_Link thought then he shrugged. "A few days. But we're friends."

Sheik smiled and nodded. "That's awesome! Hey, I'm probably gonna see her tomorrow, you wanna come?"

Link smiled. "Sure! It's a lot better than sneaking in."

Sheik laughed. "Yeah, I've done that too." He glanced around. "Hey, you wanna see my room?"

"Yeah sure!" Link said and followed Sheik into the house.

The place looked different than when Link bad been there. First off their were no giant skulltula's – that was nice – and then their were actual walls and the house seemed bigger than he remembered. The living room was in the center and all along the inner walls, in a large circle, was other doors. Sheik led him to the one directly in the back.

"Mrs. Tulla! This is my friend we're gonna play!" He said and before he could receive an answer he slammed the bedroom door.

Link chuckled. He could already tell he was going to like this boy. He had a mind of his own. Sheik turned to him and placed his hands on his hips. "I just realized that I don't even know your name!" He laughed. "Silly how you omit certain things isn't it?"

Link smiled and nodded. "I'm Link."

"Link…" Sheik smiled and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sheik."

They shook hands an Link, for the first time in his life, enjoyed being in the company of a fellow male. The boys spent the whole afternoon together. Link showed Sheik some of his sword techniques and Sheik returned the favor by teaching Link how to leap and flip. Just as the sun was going down, the two boys collapsed on the floor.

"That sure…was…fun…" Sheik panted as he lay on his back on the floor.

Link sighed and rolled to his side to face his new friend. "Yeah it was."

"Where'd you learn some of that stuff? That was great!" Sheik smiled and glanced at him. "How old are you anyway?"

"Ten." Link replied and glanced back at him. "What about you?"

"Twelve." He smiled and sighed. "I love play-fighting like that."

Link smiled. "Yeah, I haven't played like that in…well actually I've never played."

Sheik turned over and raised a brow. "You've never played? What about your other friends?"

Link shrugged. "I don't have many. I…never really had time for friends." He said as he thought. Saving the world didn't leave much time for play-fighting, after all.

Sheik looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. That must have been horrible."

Link thought back on all the nightmares he had growing up and nodded. "Yeah…"

Sheik stood up. "Well that settles it! I can't let you go on without friends!"

Link looked dup curiously.

"I'm gonna be your friend from now on." He offered his hand to Link. "Deal?"

Link felt like laughing for joy. He took his new friends hand and stood up. "Deal."

"Sheik!" The boys turned to the door as Mrs. Tulla walked in. "Dinner time." She noticed Link and smiled. "Oh, would you like to stay for dinner too dear?"

Link blinked. She seemed nicer now. He glanced at Sheik who nodded furiously and then Link nodded too. "Yes, thank you, Ma'am."

They walked through the living room and into another door which lead to a small kitchen. Link and Sheik sat down where the other children were already eating. None of them seemed to pay much attention to them and so Link and Sheik were free to talk.

"What's wrong with her?" Link whispered pointing to Mrs. Tulla. "She seems nice now."

Sheik rolled his eyes. "She goes through these weird mood swings a lot. You learn real quick how to catch her on a good day."

Link chuckled as the food was placed in front of him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now; it had been a long time since he'd had anybody's home cooking before. He dove in and nearly inhaled his food. Sheik made fun of him and asked what the hurry was. Link apologized and began to eat normally.

Dinner didn't last very long and then Link stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "I probably should go."

Sheik looked sad then suddenly his face brightened. He ran over to Mrs. Tulla and whispered something in her ear. She gasped and looked at Link with sad eyes. She nodded to Sheik and smiled.Link, who was thoroughly confused now, placed his hands on his hips, but before he could protest about being left out of the conversation, Sheik ran back over to him.

"Hey, why don't you live here? You said so yourself that you don't have parents. You could live here and then we could be like brothers. Whad'ya said?"

Link's eyes widened. Live here? He couldn't! Or could he? He can't say in the forest forever. He wasn't one of them. And Zelda, he could see Zelda a lot more if he lived here. And Sheik…he would have Sheik. But what about Saria? He would miss her.

_But the forest is pretty close…I can just go and visit a lot._ He thought.

"I…don't know." Link hesitated.

Sheik looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he smiled.

"Okay, I will!"

Sheik cheered and the Tulla's smiled.

"Oh," Link thought, "but I have to go back to my house to get a few things first." He looked to Mrs. Tulla. "Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Of course, dear." She smiled.

Link nodded and moved to the door. Once in the living room Sheik stopped him. "Can I go?"

Link thought about it. He wanted to say goodbye to Saria too, and he would rather do that alone. He smiled at his new friend.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to go alone."

Sheik looked sad but nodded. "Okay, come back soon."

Link nodded and ran from the house. He had to find Epona and get back to Kokiri Forest so he could find Saria and tell her that he finally has a home.

_I finally have a home…_Link smiled as he ran.


	11. Explanations

Okay, I know it took a while, I'm sorry! I was kinda having a case of writers block. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Link burst through the log leading to Kokiri forest and sprinted over to his house. He couldn't want to pack. He could hardly believe that he had a home. A real one. Yes, he loved the Great Deku Tree and he had never been without while living under him, but now he would have a normal Hylian family. Or at least, as normal as he could get. He paused, halfway to his house. 

_The Great Deku Sprout…_

He would have to say goodbye. He turned and ran the opposite way, heading for the meadow where his long time guardian grew. He came screeching to a halt when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him forward. He coughed and turned. Mido stood above him, glaring.

"You didn't learn your lesson from before eh?" He sneered.

Link didn't have to wait to see what he was going to do. He could see it in his eyes. Before Mido even had a chance to move, Link stood and unsheathed his sword. He held it out and caught Mido just under the chin.

"Not now, Mido. I'm busy." He glared.

Mido hesitated and took a few steps back. "You-you wouldn't hurt me!"

Link moved so the sword was touching his chin. "I wouldn't if you were innocent."

Mido broke into a sweat and tried to glare. It came out looking more like a wince, though. "Yeah well…you'll…you'll be sorry!" He shouted and ran in the other direction.

Link smiled and sheathed his sword. He somehow felt stronger now. He turned and ran as fast as he could to the small meadow. He sat in front of the Great Deku Sprout and smiled.

"I have something to tell you!" He said happily.

"Oh? Well by all means, Link. Speak!" The sprout smiled.

"Well, I met this boy, and he's a friend of Zelda, and he lives in Kakariko village and he wants me to live with him so I said yes, can I please?" He said all in one breath.

The sprout chuckled. "That's wonderful Link! You were always destined to leave this forest. I'm happy for you." Then the tree turned more serious. "Did you remember to return all of the stones?"

Link held out the Kokiri Emerald and shook his head. "I just have this one left. I couldn't find Saria. But I promise I'll find her before I go."

"Hm, good. Good luck Link, Hero of Time."

Link practically giggled as he ran back to his house. He had decided; he was going to pack up his home, since he didn't have much, and then find Saria on his way out. He climbed up the ladder to his small home and smiled around the place. He walked to his desk and began shoving the small pebbles and stones into his pack. He looked at the necklace from Saria and smiled. He picked it up and wrapped it around his neck.

"We'll always be friends…" He muttered to it as he tucked it under his tunic to keep it safe.

Once all of his things were securely tucked inside his bag, Link ran from his home and practically jumped down the ladder. He paused and looked back up at his home. He sighed and smiled, glancing at the drawing he'd made at the foot of it; Himself fighting a deadly dragon; Like in his dreams. He chuckled and turned, running back through Kokiri Forest and up to the secret entrance to the Lost Woods. Little did he know that as he disappeared into the dark forest, a small dark figure was following him.

Link ran down the familiar path to the Sacred Forest Meadow. After easily dispatching a few Deku Scrubs, Link finally managed to make his way to the secret spot that Saria liked to go to. Just as Link was coming to the top of the stairs, he spotted Saria playing her ocarina on the tree stump. He smiled and waved to her before running into the clearing to meet her.

Saria smiled and stood up. "Hey Link!" She called as Link joined her by the trunk. "You've been gone for a while."

Link nodded and sat next to her on the trunk. "Yeah. I had something to do. Oh! Before I forget!" He pulled out the Kokiri Emerald and handed to her. "The Great Deku Sprout said I should give this too you for protection." He explained.

She looked down at it and nodded. "I'll protect it." She smiled at her friend. "I suppose you're leaving now."

Link's smile lessened and he nodded. "Yes. I have to."

Saria nodded. "I know. You were never meant to stay here. I know that." She looked away and watched the small fireflies dance. "Where will you go?"

Link's smile returned full force. "I'm going to live with Sheik."

Saria's eyes widened and she turned to him. "But I thought…"

Link nodded. "Me too! But he's real!"

* * *

From the shadows, Sheik's ears perked when he heard his name. He listened carefully as he watched the exchange. 

_Why are they talking about me? _He thought.

* * *

Saria smiled. "That's wonderful, Link! I'm so glad for you!" 

Link nodded and suddenly became serious. "Saria…do you think that maybe…are we still friends?"

Saria sighed. "Of course we are. I just have a more important job now."

_

* * *

A more important job? _Shiek thought, _What job?_

* * *

"As the Forest Sage, I won't be able to go and visit you." Saria continued. 

Link nodded. "I understand. I could come back and visit you!" He exclaimed.

Saria giggled. "I'd like that." She looked back at the fireflies and sighed. "What do you think the future will be like…now that Ganon is gone?"

_

* * *

Ganon? Who's Ganon? _Sheik was becoming more confused by the minute.

* * *

Link leaned back and watched the fireflies too. "I don't know. Better I hope. I really don't want to wake up one morning seven years from now and find everything destroyed again." 

_

* * *

Seven years? Destroyed? _Sheik nearly gasped.

* * *

Saria giggled. "I know. That would be horrible." She turned to Link. "At least this time you'll have Sheik. Well, the real Sheik."

* * *

Sheik's eyes widened. He was about fed up with this.

* * *

Link nodded. "Yeah. That'll be great. Now I can have Zelda and Sheik. Not just one."

* * *

Sheik shook his head. He couldn't take this anymore. He turned and ran silently back down the stairs. He needed to think. Link and Saria remained behind, completely oblivious to their audience, and talked a few minutes more about the past and the "future." Finally, Link stood up and brushed himself off.

* * *

"Well, I should go. They'll be wondering where I am." He said, 

Saria stood up as well and nodded. "Okay." She and Link exchanged a long look of friendship and sadness, much like the look they exchanged when Link left the forest the first time. Saria finally wrapped her arms around Link and hugged him.

"Visit all the time okay?" She said.

Link returned the embrace and nodded. "All the time."

They broke apart and Link ran back down the long steps and into the forest maze again. He was going to miss Saria, but at least he knew he could visit her a lot. That thought comforted him. Carefully making his way back through the twists and turns of the forest, Link felt genuinely happy; A feeling that he had not felt for what felt like an eternity. He was just about to make a left turn and head back into Kokiri Forest when an earth-shattering scream pierced through the tunnel to his right.

He froze and instinctually pulled his sword. He ran towards the sound and gasped when he saw two Staloffs attacking a small boy; and not just any boy – it was Sheik! Link lunged forward, slashing with his swords at the large beasts. They quickly turned their attentions to him and attacked. Having fought creatures like this before, Link knew exactly how to handle them. He held his shield up and when they pulled their arms back to swing, he lunged, attacking just under their shields. Only a few more maneuvers like this and all that remained was a pile of bones in the clearing. Link sheathed his sword and ran to Sheik's side.

The boy was shaking, but not from fear or cold. Both of his arms were cut pretty badly and blood was leaking from several places on his body. Link reached into his bag and pulled out an old rag. He swiftly ripped it to shreds and wrapped each of Sheik's wounds tightly to stop the bleeding. Sheik began to recover from his fight and he looked up at Link. He blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Link?"

Link turned to look at his face and smiled. "I'm here. Are you okay?"

Sheik nodded. "I think so." He tried to sit up but his swift intake of breath told Link that he was still in pain. Before Link could inspect his wound further, Sheik locked eyes with him. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Link froze and he suddenly realized that Sheik wouldn't be lying here suffering from Stalloff wounds if he hadn't followed him. This meant that he probably…

"How much did you hear?" Link asked.

Sheik sat up with a wince. "All of it. How can you possibly know what the future is? And what did you mean when you said you can have me and Zelda now?"

Link sighed and sat back on the grass. He was really in trouble now, how could he not say anything? This boy was his brother now; he couldn't keep a secret like this from him.

_Well…I might as well. He's already heard…_He thought.

Link met the dark red eyes of his friend and sighed. "Okay…but this is going to be hard to believe…" and told him the whole story, starting from when Link first left the forest and ending when he reappeared in front of Zelda in the castle courtyard. Sheik sat very still and listened intently to everything Link said, his eyes widening every time Link described battles with various creatures. Bongo Bongo seemed to scare him the most, though he wasn't sure why. When Link finally finished his story, Sheik sat in silence while his mind processed all of the new information.

"You…saved this kingdom?" He asked finally.

Link nodded. "Technically, but Zelda helped a lot. I couldn't have done it without her and the other sages."

Shiek nodded and pointed in the direction they had just walked from. "So…that girl…what was her name? Saria? She's a sage?"

Link nodded. "I grew up with Saria. But when I woke from the Temple of Time, she was awakened as the sage of the forest."

Sheik looked down and grew silent again. Link wasn't sure what to say. How do you comfort someone who just found out that he missed a whole future? He finally looked up and locked eyes with Link.

"And you said…that I helped you get into the temples?"

Link felt his stomach flip. He shook his head sadly. "Not…not really. Zelda had to go into hiding after I was locked into the Sacred Realm so…so she disguised herself as you. I thought it was a boy named Sheik helping me, but it turned out to be Zelda."

Sheik furrowed his brow. "How was she able to impersonate me? Where was I?"

Link's face fell. He frowned and sighed. "Well…you were…dead already."

Sheik's eyes widened. "…how?"

Link explained what Impa had told him about the cursed family and Sheik's determination to save them.

"…you never left the temple." Link finished.

Sheik looked down into his lap. That would be why Bongo Bongo frightened him, because in another life it killed him. He looked back to Link. "Did…did we ever meet? You know…before…"

Link shook his head. "No. You died a couple of days before I met Zelda, but no one knew yet, which is why Zelda was able to hide herself as you."

Sheik nodded and looked down again. He wasn't sure how to process all of this. First he finds out that he missed out on the "end of the world" and now he discovers that he died trying to save the family he was raised by. He looked up to Link, his face filled with determination.

"Well, that won't happen to me again. I won't be stupid enough to let some creature kill me like that. I'm going to train. I'll train hard and no one will ever beat me." He locked eyes with Link. "Will you help me?"

Link smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

Sheik made to stand and Link hurried to help him. Once Sheik was on his feet he looked at Link and offered his hand. "This is a pact. From this day forward, you and I are partners. We will always be there for each other, through thick and thin, until the end of time."

Link smiled and felt like laughing for joy. He took Sheik's hand and the shook. "Friends and partners forever." Link said with a grin that could have shamed the brightest star.

He and Sheik would be together forever and he would finally have the family he always wanted. What could possibly be better than that?

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Woah...sorry slipped into a cowboy monolog for a second there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Reveiw please?

* * *


	12. Here We Go Again

Authors Note: Due to the comments of Teddy-the-Bear, I have changed the ending of this story. Teddy informed me that the point of MM was that Link was searching for Navi. I have changed the story accordingly. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hurry Sheik! You're falling behind!" Link laughed as he pushed Epona harder. 

"Oh come on! My horse is still learning! Not everyone has a Super Steed!" Sheik complained as he pushed his horse to its very limits.

Three years had passed since Link and Sheik made the promise to always stay together; and they had. Link taught Sheik everything he knew about sword fighting and Sheik taught Link everything he knew about stealth and acrobatics. Together they grew strong and fearless. The years of training and friendship had changed them both very much in the past three years. Link had grown taller and his voice began to change. Sheik didn't grow much but his arms and legs were much more muscular; both boys were growing into very handsome young men. The young girls they passed would always swoon and giggle and speak of how attractive they were which always caused the boys to blush.

Their personalities had changed as well. Link was still "the hero", always wanting to help people whenever he came across them, but now he did it with a much more realistic smile. During the war against Ganondorf, he had almost become emotionless in his expressions. Now he was much more natural – or human, as Zelda said. Sheik had begun to fall into a mysterious mask. To the people in the village, he was a stranger; to the young girls, he was tall, dark and handsome; but to Link and Zelda, he was happy-go-lucky and friendly.

Link's feelings for Zelda grew in a somewhat childish manner. He could still remember the feelings he had for her as an adult but now when he was around her he felt awkward and self conscious. She seemed much more at ease, and if he wasn't so concerned with her opinion of him, he would have asked how she did it.

Zelda had also grown. She was taller and was beginning to develop (a fact that did not go unnoticed to Link and Sheik). Her childish musings of Link began to develop into a deeper feeling; One that she remembered from adulthood but had been locked away by the power of the Ocarina. She and Link spent a great deal of time with one another, which only solidified their feelings for each other. Zelda had even presented Link with the Ocarina of Time as a gift of their friendship and – one day – their love.

Sheik, too, had begun to develop certain romantic feelings for the opposite sex. He was quite fond of Malon, but enjoyed his time with Saria as well. It was difficult for him to think that Saria would never grow older with him, but he comforted himself with the thought that Malon would. He often spoke to Link and Zelda about Malon's beauty, but when asked to confront her and confess his feelings, he would close his mouth and remain silent for the remainder of the conversation. His skills in battle had not combated his shyness.

Navi had been summoned by the Great Deku Tree a year after Link's great adventure in time. She didn't want to leave Link, but he convinced her that she needed to. He told her that he was not a Kokiri and that somewhere, someday, there may be a new Kokiri who is in need of her services. She reluctantly agreed with the exception that Link visit the forest frequently. However, only a few weeks ago, Navi and the Kokiri she was protecting had gone missing. The Great Deku Tree had asked Link and Sheik to seek her out.

Now the two friends were riding their steeds through the Lost Woods in a race to see who would get to the Sacred Forest Meadow first. They had received an anonymous tip that Navi could be found there. Link was currently in the lead; then again, he had an advantage. After everything Epona had seen, she wasn't frightened by the dark tunnels at random unlike Sheik's young stallion. Link soon left Sheik far behind and he laughed to himself as he thought of his friend trying to comfort his frightened horse. He decided to slow and allow Sheik to catch up.

"We owe him that much at least." Link chuckled to Epona, who whinnied in agreement.

They slowed to a walk and Link enjoyed the scenery around him. It had been a while since he had been in the Lost Woods. He had been so busy in his search for Navi that he hadn't had time to come here. When the tip came in that Navi was in the Sacred Forest Meadow, Link had relaxed. He should have realized she was there. She loved that place. He loved the silence that the forest provided and the calm that surrounded him. It was because of this that the sudden movement behind him caught his attention. He pulled Epona to a stop and listened. The woods were silent but Link could feel eyes on him. The foreboding feeling that crept into his soul began to make him question Navi's safety. Suddenly, in front of him, two fairies appeared out of no where. Epona started and reared back in shock, knocking Link to the ground. As the young Hylian fell, he thought he heard the fairies laughing. He hit the ground hard and groaned feeling the world around him blackening as his head fell to the ground.

He awoke a few minutes later to the sound of voices.

"You can't, Tael!" He heard a voice say.

Opening his eyes he saw the two fairies hovering near him. Standing with them was a Skull Kid with an unusual mask on.

"What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!" The white fairy was saying.

"Aww, but sis…W…Why can't I touch it too?" The purple fairy whined.

Link sat up and shook his head to steady his vision. He turned to the fairies and the Skull Kid and glared. The fairies gasped and cowered. The Skull Kid slowly turned around and gasped when he saw Link. He looked down to his hands and Link saw the Ocarina of Time in his hands. The Skull Kid quickly tucked the Ocarina behind his back and Link glared.

"Give it back!" He shouted and lunged at the kid.

The Skull Kid jumped over him and landed hard on Epona, causing her to run.

_Oh great…_Link groaned inwardly and tried to jump onto Epona's back. He missed but managed to grab the side of her saddle as she ran off.

"Ahh!" He shouted as his feet and legs dragged along the ground. He looked up to the Skull Kid who was desperately trying to buck him off. Link reached his hands up and tried to grab the kid's leg. The Skull Kid swatted at him and Link nearly lost his grip on Epona's saddle. He held on tighter with both hands and tried to pull himself up. Every time he began to make a little progress, The Skull Kid kicked him in the face.

Link was beginning to get quite aggravated and his efforts began to increase. Up ahead, he noticed one of the random tunnels and felt panicked. If Epona went through there, there was no telling where she'd end up. He could loose her! He tried again to pull himself up but another kick to the face brought him back down. The Skull Kid slapped Epona hard and she turned sharply around a tree trunk. The force of the turn knocked the saddle from Link's grasp and he tumbled away from the fleeing trio. He groaned and rubbed his head, looking up just in time to watch the assailants escape through the tunnel.

He stood up and looked around him. Sheik was no where to be seen, and with how long he was dragged, he wasn't sure how far he was from his normal trail. He turned back to the tunnel and stared at it. He couldn't abandon Epona, even if there was only the slightest chance that the Lost Woods would send him to her. Resigned to his decision, Link pulled his sword and sighed.

"Here we go again…" he moaned before charging into the tunnel after his old friend. Navi would just have to wait.

3


	13. Author's Note

Due to the comments from Teddy-the-Bear, I have changed the ending of the story slightly to better accommodate the "disappearance" of Navi for the purposes of MM. So now, chapter 12 has been edited. I hope it suits you better Teddy-the-Bear!

Also, I have know started a sequel to this story. For all of you who want to know what happens to Link and Sheik after this, please read my story called "Lost, My Friend". It takes place during Majora's Mask and I intend on writing another one that takes place after that. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

The Priestess


End file.
